Dreams
by Acidic Green
Summary: It's not too long, if you want read and review
1. Default Chapter

It's always like this, dark. I know he's there I can almost sense his presence moving closer to me. and the bed. He pushes against my shoulders, forcing me back as his mouth sucks at my throat and he nibbles lightly at the vein there. The bed is softer than I remember and he seems bolder than last time. His hands trail lightly down my shoulders, and skim the sides of my breasts as they move down to firmly grasp my hips and force me further onto the bed. I shiver and gasp as his right hand goes lower to my thighs, while his left goes up to cup my breast and tweak my hardened nipple. He's naked and I can feel his member rub against my thigh. I move to touch it but his hand grabs my wrists and he holds them over my head. His lips move slowly over my neck trailing wet kisses across my collarbone. His mouth moves lower and his tongue slides between silky lips to tease my taut nipples. He moans my name, as he slips his fingers past my nether lips. "Kagome." "Mmm." "Kagome." "Hmm?" "Kagome! Wake up!!" Yelled Inu Yasha "What! I'm up, I'm up. Oh It's only you, Inu Yasha. What do you want?" asked the groggy teenager "It's almost noon! How could you sleep in so late? We need to collect the shikon shards, wench." "You woke me up for that? And I was having a really good dream too.." "Is that what all your moaning and groaning was for?" "No, I was dreaming about passing my exams. Which isn't going to happen since you never give me any time to study!" *Damn! Why'd he have to wake me up, it was just getting to the good part too.* "Feh, lets go already" 


	2. chap 2

Chapter two:  
  
They had been walking all day and the sun had just set. Kagome kept insisted that they find a place to camp and eat before it was to dark to see. So after yet another long and pointless argument they set up camp at small clearing near a softly flowing river. It was just Kagome and Inu Yasha for the time being, for Miroku and Sango had taken off after a different piece of the shattered Shokon Jewel.  
  
The young girl quickly set about digging though her bag for her teapot, some instant ramen and sleeping bag, while dog boy went to gather wood and start a fire. Kagome set out her sleeping bag near the now cackling fire and started water boiling for the noodles. It was eerily silent, Kagome was still nervous about her erotic dream fetish being found out, and Inu chan was busy sulking about something or other. After dinner, they said good night and fell off to sleep.  
  
Inu Yasha hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he couldn't help it. It had been days since they were far enough away from any other demons for him to even think about resting his eyes for even a second. Now out of reach of any conceivable threat, the young man could not help but to relax as the soothing sounds of the river and the gentle breeze coaxed him into a light slumber.  
  
It was dark, although not so dark that his demon eyesight would have any trouble following the moonlit path; however it was still rather dark. He made his way through the trees, following the sounds of a stream not far away. The sight that met him at the end of the dirt path was not one that he had thought he would ever find. Before him stood a young woman bathing in the cold stream water. *Damn that. that woman!!* The aggravated dog boy thought. Carelessly he bit his lip, trying to repress the moan currently escaping him. The sight before the aroused demon was getting to be too much for him. Inuyasha soon found himself moving closer to the pale beauty bathing in the small river. The cold water fell lazily from her milky skin and enchanting curves as she turned slowly towards him. Her eyes were the grayish blue of clouds and her hair was silky black like that of a raven. His eyes went lower to admire her taut nipples appealing chest, which bounced lightly as she waked to the shore. He had his hands on the fastenings of his clothes and was already beginning to rip off the red fabric, which soon formed a messy pile near the shore. He lifted his hand, reaching out to touch her: soft, cool skin meat his expectant fingers. He ran his palms across her petite stomach and up to cup her supple breast. 


End file.
